SYNE : THE BEGINNING
by MalibuHeat
Summary: vampires and wolves think they're at the top of the food chain, huh? Enter Tay, a wolf who just moved to La Push, who's all to eager to disabuse them of this notion and to irritate them to no end. laughs and giggles turn to blood and tears when a new girl enters the scene . . .a girl who is not a vampire or a shifter but is something all-together older and way deadlier.
1. Chapter 1

TAY POV

Don't kill anyone. Don't kill anyone. DON'T FUCKING KILL ANYONE!

I sighed, rubbing my face with one hand. _'Take just a little. You know you want it_.'

As if I didn't have enough shit to deal with, I was back to hearing voices. That whinny little voice that sounded so oddly like my first wife had been plaguing me since I first walked into an opium den, some 300 years ago. At first, I thought, meh! Nothing to freak out about. Then it grew stronger and stronger, until it was all I could hear, until I had to obey or lose my mind. Or was that how all drug addicts rationalized their addiction? That they had to do it?

_Liar Liar Pants on fire!_

I already knew that. Why Eia was repeating it was beyond me. If I was really losing my mind, I wanted to do it right. Since the voice sounded like my first wife, It would bear her name.

_Right-o, love of mine. You know I never left you._

Again, I rubbed my face tiredly. My hand began shaking ever so slightly. I really needed a hit. I wanted . . ._craved_ it so bad. All I had to do was turn back and jog back through the forest and get home. That black case would be waiting for me. It was _always_ waiting for me. It was a moment before I realized that I had actually started back the way I had come.

_Get a grip!_

My moko quivered, appearing to move across my stomach and back as my body tensed and relaxed in rapid succession. I dragged my fingers through a particular part of the ancient tribal tattoo and I began to feel some semblance of calm as I remembered just how painful it had been to get it. That thought, oddly enough, calmed me down. I pulled on my long sleeved flannel shirt as I heard the long forgotten yet familiar sounds of heavy paws striking the ground. No point in scaring the pups with my Maori body art. That and I really wanted to avoid any questions. I was here to talk. They were here to listen. Nothing more, nothing less.

They were fewer that I'd expected.

_And much smaller!_

I rolled my eyes. I could almost see her rubbing her pixie like hands in anticipation. She'd always been bloodthirsty, overly-violent even by my standards. I heard them slow down, until one by one they emerged from the woods, led by a tall dark as night wolf who glared at me through narrowed eyes. I stood quietly, studying them as intently as they were studying me, as they surrounded me . . . one by one. I remained quietly curious while their rumbling growls pierced the air, my body settling into a deliberately non-combative stance.

"Hard to talk when you're in wolf," I began in a soft tone.

I was only mildly surprised when the russet-colored wolf I had addressed turned his head instead to the black wolf.

_Rare, but not unheard of for an alpha to give up his title_.

I mentally shrugged as my lips quirked in a small smile before turning to the dark wolf. The air around him shimmered, seeming to literally vibrate with pure energy as he shifted back into human form. He was shorter than me, at a little over six feet, with stern black eyes set in a youthful face. He couldn't be past his early twenties. I must have scared him because I knew I looked older and I was certainly taller and bigger than him. We were like poster children for over-indulgence in steroids.

"You're on pack lands," he stated calmly.

I sniffed deeply and caught the acrid scent of fear emanating from him. I gave a scornful snort at his words.

"I noticed," I retorted.

"What do you want?"

"Just to set a few things straight. Clear the air as it were," he gave a curt cautious nod. I really had to give the young shifter credit. He was much smarter than he appeared. I had expected to be cleaning blood off my muzzle by now. Shape-shifters were stupid. They had a tendency to kill first and ask questions later.

"I have recently moved to the house on Beacon Falls. From the scent, I can tell it's within your –ahem – territory,"

"Beacon falls?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I have owned the house and its surrounding property for a very long time and I've got the papers to prove it,"

I was sure he was seeing the dilapidated ruin and the surrounding trees and shrubbery. It was decidedly unlivable and incredibly ugly. Its only saving grace was the small pond and the adjoining waterfall at the back of the house. But, alas, it was mine.

"Ngh," he grunted out as he looked at his beta, Mr. Russet, from the corner of his eye.

"I have already taken the liberty of marking the land that I legally own," I said smiling coldly.

"We also noticed," the boy confirmed.

"Why are you here?"

My eyes widened innocently, "the weather, of course," I replied drolly.

"Will you join then?" His head was quirked in the most inquisitive manner.

_Whatever happened to no questions_? Came Eia's sarcastic tone.

_Good point_, I retorted.

But the boy interested me so I would allow him this one opportunity to get as much information as he could . .even though most of what came out of my mouth was untrue.

_Can you say pathological liar? _Eia

_Learned it from you, love of mine_. Yeah, answer that you overgrown toad.

"Once an alpha, always an alpha," I said, shrugging my wide shoulders. He frowned in confusion before his dark eyes flared in challenge.

Silly. Little. Wolf.

He didn't know just how hard it was, restraining myself from sinking my teeth into his throat.

_ .KILL!_

_Breath in, breath out_, I tutored myself, actively ignoring Eia's maniacal voice. I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer. I needed to wrap this meeting up. Quick.

"Do you mean to take my pack?" he growled out.

"And what in the flying fuck would I do with a bunch of untrained pups?" my lips curved in a sneer when he flinched back. My hands clenched into fists with the effort it took not to respond to the challenge.

"Then what the hell do you want?" That effectively calmed me down. What did I want? An end to poverty? The twenty year old Angelina Jolie? A drug that will keep me high for the rest of my life with only one shot?

"I just want to be left alone. Don't bother me and I won't bother you." The others stepped back as I walked past them, still growling beneath my breath. "Name's Sam. Sam Uley," he called out. I raised a hand in acknowledgment but didn't turn back.

They came sniffing around a couple of times after that initial meeting but after that I never saw them again. They steered way _way_ clear of the territory I had claimed for myself. In a way, I was glad for it because it meant I didn't have to kill some poor kid. And yet, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

If I'd been Sam, I'd have killed myself-I mean him . .well, you get the picture. I'd rip the head off anyone who came into my territory, especially anyone who was as shady and uncontrolled as I was. But _c'est la vie_. Not everyone was a clinically insane psychopath.

I threw myself into making my poor excuse of a house habitable. It was hard, mind-numbing work. It made me forget, just for a moment. Then Eia would come and break the spell and I'd be leaning against a tree, a tourniquet on my abused left arm . .a fat syringe in my right. Then I'd be blessedly happy . .at peace. It always seemed to wear off too damned quick. Then again, it wasn't like I actually timed myself or owned a watch for that matter. I lived by the rising and the setting of the sun or better yet, the lightening and darkening of the sky because this was Washington, one of the coldest places in the US. There was rarely any sun. Thank the stars for shifter genes otherwise my nuts would have been frozen off years ago.

After a few weeks of living in a tent and on canned and junk food, the building contractors finally arrived. I hated the thought of other people on my territory…especially fucking humans. But they were a necessary evil. I wanted to get back to work as soon as I could and I couldn't do that living in a shit hole. As much as I liked getting back to nature and the whole roughing it gig, I was a creature of comfort. I hadn't survived living in a world without microwaves; plumbing and hot showers just to neglect them now.

When the final wall was painted and the last hardwood floor polished did I finally have my last landlord ship my belongings down to La Push. I had only travelled with one duffel bag during my long trip. I couldn't abide planes. Only a masochistic wolf-shifter would be able to stand being in an enclosed space for hours on end so I had first taken a ship from Greece then driven down from the port. It had been a long and arduous journey but definitely better than going via plane.

I was so wrapped up in renovating the house then in arranging my furniture and finally moving in. Before I knew it, an entire year had passed and I hadn't left my home. Everything was delivered to me and what couldn't be, I went without. I was alone. Finally. Well .. .as alone as I could be with Eia constantly harping on in my head. I should have known it was too good to be true. But I've always been a firm believer in ignoring all signs and hints. Like an ostrich, I buried my head in the sand or in this case, my work, when I should have been noticing the signs of an impending catastrophe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I forgot to do last time. The story starts off a bit slow but, trust me, it will get better. I'd love to hear back and I'm looking for constructive criticism. Yeah, masochist. Also, I don't have a beta so let me know if you're interested. Excuse any erros *blush***

**Rated M for adult themes : strong language, drug and alcohol use/abuse, emotional turmoil and lemons (I don't get why the hell sex is referred to as lemons. Lemons suck).**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

It all started with one thin fragile-looking girl with her heart in her eyes. I should have ignored them banging on my door. I should have ignored their yells and their pleas. But I was so fucking high that day, I wouldn't have even known my name if you'd asked me.

The girl's name was Alice. She came to my door with a rather stern-faced fellow named Jasper. "Please . . .you have to help us," she began when I flung open the door.

"Wanna bet?" I retorted, glaring at them through bloodshot eyes.

They looked at each other then back at me. "My name's Alice and this is Jasper. We're part of the Cullen family."

A snort escaped my lips. "You're the vampire clan that's got Uley's knickers in a bunch?" I asked on a light laugh. Sam tended to yell when he was upset. I'd overheard him during one of his rampages, in case you were wondering. _This oughtta be good_.

I opened the door wider and stepped onto the porch as I got a good look at the vampire younglings. Alice looked, for all intents and purposes, like an enlarged doll. Pixie features, perfect porcelain skin, delicate limbs . . .she looked like a doll collector's dream. The boy, Jasper, was deceptively gentle faced with the same delicate facial structure as Alice. His dark blonde hair framed his face, giving him a slightly elfin and child-like appeal. But his lean body was still corded with muscles and, of course, I couldn't miss the numerous bite marks on his arms and neck. So maybe they weren't the pussies I first assumed.

"We're in trouble and my visions have led me to you," Alice began. "Whoa whoa whoa . . .whoa! Visions?" I asked, her words finally shocking me out of my drug-induced lethargy. She frowned a little before giving me a rueful smile.

"I thought Sam would have told you. I see the future."

No, the little shit had not bothered to mention that.

Not that Id' given him much of a chance to, though, in his defense.

"Well . .after hanging in Volterra, you deucebags can't really shock me anymore," I replied shrugging. The jolting scent of shock filled my nostrils as I looked at the two. "Long story," I cut in before they could ask.

"Now what the hell do you want?"My patience was wearing thin and my high was coming down alarmingly fast. I swear, they didn't make coke like they used to. Even the pure Colombian shit I always purchased was shit compared to how it used to be ten years ago.

"Since you obviously know about the Volturi, you know some of our laws . .especially the ones regarding immortal children," Jasper said, speaking for the first time in a disturbingly soothing tone.

"oh no, you di-int!" I drawled out in a faux ghetto accent, a smirk crossing my face.

"Reneesme is not a vampire. She's a hybrid,"

"What shit kind of name is Reneesme?" I frowned at them.

"Excuse me?" Alice's tone was sharp and stiff. I guess I must have hurt her pretty little feelings.

"You're not surprised," Jasper's tone was a tad bit too knowing for my comfort. He was too observant. Too . . .

"Ah fuck . . .another fucking gifted one." His gaze shifted and he actually shuffled his feet. And if I was honest with myself, I wasn't really upset. I was impressed. Cautious but impressed. I was usually much more aware when someone was reading me.

"It's emotions, isn't it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes inquisitively. He gave me a stunned look but nodded. "Just fucking lovely," I sighed out.

It turned out that the pair were headed on a search for any other hybrids. They felt the only way to avoid bloodshed was to find actual living breathing proof that Reneesme -shudder- was not a threat.

"I'm still not sure why you came to me with this."

"Because you obviously know where we can find a hybrid," Jasper and his too-knowing smugness again.

"Please," Alice whispered, her golden eyes shining up at me. I felt myself soften, against all possible reason and I sighed out tiredly.

"If you two ever set foot in my territory again, I'll be roasting smores over your corpses."

My voice was completely flat but I knew that my yellow eyes, already so bright against my red-toned skin, flared brightly with promise. Jasper recoiled, dragging the girl behind him as he snarled at me.

"Don't be so touchy. Find one of the amazons, Kafiri, preferably. Together, you may be able to track down Hiulen and the boy. They're really reclusive though. They don't like strangers but tell 'em the panther sent you."

I held up my hand to cut off Alice's words. I was feeling uncomfortable enough actually _helping_ someone. I didn't need them to make it worse with _gratitude_.

But, nevertheless, the sweet scent of fresh bread was already wafting towards me. Joy. Intense joy. I moved backwards, eyes narrowed as I glared at them until I reached the door. "oh and if I know aro, he'll be bringing out all his pets. You might wanna assemble an army."

_slam_.

My sensitive ears vibrated unpleasantly from the force with which I'd slammed the door. I heard their shouted thanks as they ran back across my front yard.

_Mental note: build a goddamn high electric fence_.

A few moments after they had gone, I started swearing.

I had assumed jasper's ability was similar to mine, that he could sense emotions whereas I could smell them. Unfortunately, I hadn't taken into account that he may be able to manipulate them also.

"That sneaky, glittery, gay-ass sonofabitch!" I growled under my breath one second before a laugh erupted unbidden from my chest. That sneaky glittery, gay-ass _clever_ sonofabitch. I'd 'ave done the same damn thing.

As expected, Uley came to ask for help.

Turned out I was right. _Duh._ Aro was coming with the entire guard and the vamps were gathering witnesses while the pups were trying to recruit me.

It was a complete no-brainer.

I didn't even bother speaking to them.

Later, I would discover that not only did I need to look up what the word **no** meant in the dictionary but also the fact that life was a bitch and she wasn't fucking for free. Neither did she wait for you to get into the bed. She just fucked ya. Standing up, bent over a painting, taking a shot of Jack Daniels, it didn't matter.

It had been three weeks since Alice had passed through. It was getting colder and colder. Winter was coming in and I was on the verge of what I was sure was a mental breakdown. I took my daily afternoon cocktail: an injection, a vodka double and some lines of white snow.

I leaned back in the chair, muscles suddenly relaxing and sniffed the remainder of the cocaine from my fingertips. The sharp burn to my nostrils was all too familiar that it had become almost pleasant. I rubbed my nose and exhaled slowly, feeling each and every one of my nerve endings come alive before blessed numbness set in.

My painfully sharp senses were dulled, my demons . .fucking Eia, blessedly quieted for a few precious moments. After the initial rush I got back up, clearing away the evidence of my activities and waltzed back into my studio at what I assumed was supposed to be the living room of the house. I stripped off my shirt as I approached my current project.

The half finished mural was huge and was the first thing that anyone who walked into the high ceilinged room would see. I flung my shirt carelessly next to a tub of water I had placed over a tarp in the middle of the room. After taking one last slug of vodka, I climbed up the high ladder. I had sketched in the background but I hadn't yet painted it in. Only the girl was anywhere near done. There were still some features I needed to add in. Like her face.

Right now, the place where her face should have been was blank. I didn't know how she looked like. Or maybe a more accurate phrase would be I hadn't figured it out yet. I didn't let that daunt me or slow me down. I settled more comfortably on the ladder and picked up my easel and paintbrush, eyeing her shackled wrist with a glazed yet focused eye.

FYI, that was when the second catastrophe happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Massive electro-hug to my first reviewer, follower and favourite-er Xo BellaItalia oX. Also this story does start off a bit slow as I have created three new characters so the groundwork kinda has to be laid down.**

**Rated M for adult themes : strong language, drug and alcohol use/abuse, emotional turmoil and lemons (I don't get why the hell sex is referred to as lemons. Lemons suck).**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

My ears twitched when I heard them. I delved deeper into my mind, trying to drown them out, hoping they would just take the fucking hint and leave. Instead, they just kept on coming.

Walking further and further into my territory until I had no choice but to take a deep sniff and find out exactly who it was my teeth were going to be sinking into. I could already feel them sharpening and elongating in my mouth, my eyes glowing.

A deep growl erupted from my chest, my animal instincts surging up and overpowering whatever human sensibilities I still had. My ears twitched again as I isolated eight different footfalls . .and two entirely different species. Vampire and shifter.

A deeper, louder growl was torn from me when I heard the door open. From there all they had to do was walk down the short hallway and a brief flight of stairs and they would be in the sitting room. I carefully set my easel and paintbrush down, my fingernails already turning into claws as I prepared to drop down.

The room was bright with the rare sunlight streaming in from the high windows. But I didn't need the lights to see the vampire who walked in first. I would recognize that elegant, aristocratic glide anywhere. His golden eyes gleamed up at me from the stairs and a small smile curved his lips. I held his gaze for a moment before looking past him and recognized no one other than Uley.

Their cloying scents filled the room, from the earthy, musky shifter stench to the syrupy sweet odour of the vampires. And beneath that was their individual scents. And further beneath that was the acrid scent of burnt garlic – fear – mixed in with shock, which to me was always more a sensation, like someone hitting your face with a snowball, than an actual scent.

I pulled the beast back in, and my teeth receded followed by my claws. My eyes were a lot more difficult to manage. After all, I still had trespassers in my territory. I cocked my head at Eleazar before I very carefully picked up my brush and turned to finish up on my girl's shackle. Her hand was pressed to her still-invisible head which would be facing her right when I was done with her. The broken chains on the thick manacle around her slender wrist would only reach her waist so I'd have to readjust the ladder to complete it. As I finished up on the first part of the shackle, I started talking.

"Land has always been a violent subject. I remember in the old days, you couldn't pass through our lands without first speaking to the chief and getting permission. And even then it was always fifty-fifty. We could still take the tribute given and deny passage. And that was just for humans. For other beings . . .well, we tended to tear apart first and ask questions later."

I laughed a little as I spoke. Then my voice dropped to a more serious but deceptively distracted tone. "So, you see, territory is a very touchy subject. One just can't claim land and be unable to defend it against trespassers. Not even in the twenty-first century. A human will go call the police then sue your ass."

I paused in my painting, using my finger to smudge away some excess paint.

"I, on the other hand, still adhere to the 'tear apart first and ask questions later' persuasion. This is the second time you have come uninvited onto my territory, Sam Uley, beta-alpha."

I turned my glowing eyes onto him and this time my gaze held him. I know the yellow of my eyes was disconcerting. But for another shifter, it was like looking into a crystal ball. The yellow depths would pulse and swirl with barely leashed power. It was a power play and Sam played his part by tilting his head back slightly and baring his throat to me. If he had been a true alpha, it would have taken my teeth in his neck to make him submit.

"There will not be a third," I finished as I turned back to set my easel down. Behind me, someone cleared their throat but they were hushed before they could speak by Eleazar. I straightened my body, before relaxing and descending the ladder slowly. Stretching my back and neck muscles sinuously once I was on the ground. I turned to look at my mural.

Eleazar came to stand next to me.

"_Bellisima, mi amici_," his voice was just as elegant as the rest of him.

"I know," I replied and I wasn't being arrogant or cocky. I was a damn good painter and this girl was one of my finest works.

"who is she?" I shrugged my shoulders before moving to the tub of water and washing my hands. "You must be part of the Cullen clan," I began flicking a glance up at a trio a well-dressed vampires, all golden eyed. Gay-ass vegans.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme and my son, Edward," the tall, blonde said.

My eyes flickered to a kid who looked like he had to be the biggest deucebag on the planet.

"Boy, you should have emptied your bowels before y'got bit," I drawled out.

"That's enough, Tay," eleazar said, interrupting whatever it was that the kid, Edward had been about to say. I finished washing my hands and turned to Eleazar again.

"Animal diet's got you so uptight," I teased, pouting my lips at him. "what's that on your arm?" Edward asked, drawing my gaze away from Eleazar.

Shit.

I forgot all about that stupid brand. I glanced down at the series of numbers on the inside of my left forearm and shrugged.

"Even the Nazis needed painters," I said before I reached for my bottle of vodka. "So what have you been doing with yourself?" Eleazar asked, dispelling the tense silence. I tensed, feeling a strange flutter against my body, like someone trying to brush a very weird feather over me.

"None of your business-ing."

My smile was slightly less mocking. He grinned at my retort before he walked around the wide living room.

"You've done well for yourself."

"Well, what can I say? Gotta love renaissance paintings."

"Heard you were making a lot of money from that."

"Uh huh. Even Aro bought one of my paintings. I made him pay double. Donated the money to some orphanage, just to piss him off more."

Eleazar's eyes were twinkling now. "I've often wondered whether you were ok," his voice was wistful now and I gave a small but genuine smile.

"You could have picked up the phone, Ellie." He grimaced at the nickname and I grinned even wider. "I did. Spoke to your agent. Distasteful man," Eleazar smirked. "He's human, Ellie." I rolled my eyes at his irate expression. I obviously didn't share his obvious reverence for humanity.

"So we seemed to have landed ourselves into a small quarrel with the Volturi-"

And here it comes.

"I've heard." My tone was curt and sharp. He frowned, looked back at the shifters then at me. "how?" He asked in a stunned tone. "A little birdie. More like a life-size doll actually," I said, as I took another deep pull of vodka.

My high was fading but fast. If I had kept painting, I wouldn't have noticed until well pass sundown. I felt another flutter against me and I frowned.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I looked around, focusing on the vampires. Carlisle merely looked fascinated by me while the female, Esme, was slightly frightened. The boy . . .the boy was concentrating way too hard and the constipated expression on his face had been discarded for a frustrated one.

"Mental shields, kid," I said to him before turning to Eleazar. Again the snowball-to-the-face feeling came and I rolled my eyes.

"Tay? Are you listening? What bird? Who told you?"

"She said her name was Alice."

Chapter 4

There was a mild uproar after that.

"What the hell do I look like, her mommy? She didn't tell me where she was going or whether she would be coming back,"

"But why did she come to you?" This from Esme.

"She wanted pointers on anal sex,"

"Tay, you're not helping," Eleazar snapped, rubbing his nose, which he always did when he was stressed.

"Dude, she brought the lube and everything! And besides, I'm not obligated to help," I reminded him tartly.

"This is serious, Tay. They're coming here and they are coming to exterminate the Cullen clan ..they are my family. Stop treating everything like a joke-"

"I know exactly what the Volturi is capable of, Eleazar! I know it better than you ever did. I lived through it, remember?" I snapped at him.

The wolves shrunk bank unconsciously from the force behind my voice. Edward had gasped and I inwardly groaned. I had to assume Edward had some sort of ability and I could only guess what he was getting from Eleazar.

_God, don't let this ass-hat be a mind-reader!_

Eleazar himself looked pained and guilty. He looked at the wall, where the bottle of vodka had shattered against then back at me.

"I know what you want. The animal . . the brute. Eleazar, we've been through some major shit but not only can't I help you but I won't. And you know why," I poked a thick forefinger into his chest before I walked away and started collecting shards of glass.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Oh for fuck's sake. You know I hate that sentimental shit. Just stay out of this, get me another bottle of Borzoi and we'll call it even. You just made me break my last bottle. You tool."

Silence.

I felt his answer before I even heard him speak.

"I can't. I've let the Cullens down before. I won't this time."

I breathed in steadily through my nose a few times before I turned to him with a blank expression.

"Then you'll die," I said flatly.

He smiled sadly and I realized that there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

I was suddenly so angry. So angry at him, the Volturi, the fucking Cullens.

Why did they have to drag my only friend into their blood feud?

Hadn't I lost enough already?

Hadn't I buried enough people I cared about?

"So you won't help, just like that? They're coming to kill my imprint. I'm not part of Sam's pack but he's still helping us fight because all tribesmen protect our imprints. It's forbidden to let any harm come to them! I thought you once belonged to this tribe."

It was the russet wolf in human form. I looked at him steadily before I let out a bitter chuckle.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Kid, my "imprint" was nothin' but a two-bit whore who slept with my beta then tricked me into travelling with her to Italy coz she knew there were vampires there after I killed her lover. Happiest day of my life when Aro drained her dry coz I obviously couldn't hurt her. So no, I don't give a rat's ass who's imprint is on the line. And you can definitely bet your sweet little ass that I don't give a rat's ass about the tribe,"

I almost turned back to Eleazar but there was one more thing I had noticed. Mr. Russet was oozing Alpha authority now. Little pissant.

"And congratu-fucking-lations for finally nutting up and claiming your birthright. Though your beta obviously has more brains than you ever will."

And with that I turned to Eleazar. His eyes were sad but I was saying nothing new. He already knew all my dirty little secrets.

"Come and visit when this is over, _si_?" he said by lieu of goodbye.

I gave a bitter snort and was irritated to feel a slight burning in my throat. I cupped his cheek tenderly and leaned down, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"I hope you change your mind," I whispered before I walked away through another hallway, away from them. I clenched my fists and was surprised to smell blood.

I still had glass in my hand.

And my best friend was going to die and I wasn't helping.

I thrust my blood-soaked palm through my hair and threw my head back.

It started as a scream but ended as a loud, frighteningly animalistic roar of pure rage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M for adult themes : strong language, drug and alcohol use/abuse, emotional turmoil and lemons (I don't get why the hell sex is referred to as lemons. Lemons suck).**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and plots belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

Whenever humans fuck up or do something incredibly stupid, they usually shrug and say, 'dude, I'm only human,' and all would eventually be forgiven and forgotten because humans weren't perfect. They were the furthest thing from.

My disdain for humans steamed from multiple experiences throughout the six centuries of existence I had managed to stumble through. My experience as a lab rat for the Nazis had just been the icing on the entire fucked up hate-filled cake. It was only now that I felt an odd kinship to the un-evolved Homo Sapien species.

I had plenty of good, solid reasons as to why I couldn't get involved in this feud. For starters, I owed the Cullens nothing. Same went for both packs. I adamantly refused to be the hero type. There was no way I was gonna go to bat for someone I didn't even know. It was the only way I had managed to attain the laughably small slice of peace I had now …staying out of it. I had been fighting for centuries. It was only during the past two centuries that I decided to mind my own business.

I deserved a break. I deserved peace . .love. I deserved - ok so I was being a total coward, not backing Eleazar up because I had some major self-control issues. The Volturi had already arrived. Their essence was like a heavy blanket of smoke.

Stifling.

I looked up at the mural. Everything was done except her face. Her limbs were slender yet taut . .corded with muscles. She was a warrior, complete with the old school metal breastplate. She reminded me of a Greek soldier. I had painted her skin a deep glistening gray instead of golden or even lily white. Somehow . .it had just seemed to fit. She clutched a long golden key in her blood stained hand while the other was pressed to her still invisible face. It truly was one of my most beautiful pieces . .one I couldn't bear to part with so I had painted it in my home.

_Need it. Needit!_

"shut up," I said under my breath as I headed out the front door.

I shucked my clothes, shivering delightfully as the cold air hit my overheated skin. I looked down at my arms, bare of anything except a semi thick dusting of dark hair. That and the stupid tattoo that just refused to fade away. I rubbed my bare thighs, feeling the familiar grooves of the maori tribal tattoo that covered my chest, biceps and thighs. I had known it would come to this the moment I saw Eleazar walk through my door.

I owed the vampire more than I could ever hope to repay. I couldn't just let him die. I swore softly, almost wishing he could have tried to guilt trip me into helping. Then maybe I would have been able to stick to my guns.

But . . .I was an idiot whose word apparently meant shit.

"sucks to be me," I whispered before I let the change consume me.

Raw, burning pain . .a pain so severe it became sweet coursed through my entire body, inflaming every part of me. My bones crunched, stretching and readjusting in a way I'm sure must have looked grotesque. There was no vibrating and bursting into my wolf form. No tingling along my spine. Only pain. Nothing had ever been easy for me so why did this part have to be?

I hadn't shifted in years so it hurt like a motherfucker. To my credit, I didn't scream. I dropped down to my knees as my shoulders popped, becoming wider to accommodate the massive bulk that would soon be my body.

Hands and nails turned to paws and razor sharp claws.

Mouth became muzzle, teeth became long fangs.

When it ended, I was panting, heart beating fast and head lowered. Then I threw my huge head back and a let out a loud huff, nothing that could have carried over a few feet. I started walking slowly, getting re-accustomed to walking on four legs instead of two. Then, I was literally flying across the forest floor.

I arrived just in time to hear Aro giving judgement. Eleazar's grief lined face was the first thing that I saw. I looked around but there was nothing I could see that had happened. They still stood separately so the fighting hadn't happened. But there was some sort of pyre and ashes surrounding it.

They had already killed someone.

I looked back at Eleazar and it was then that I noticed Hiulen and the hybrid kid standing there. Alice clung to Jasper's hand tightly and he caressed her face gently before moving protectively in front of her. Then my eyes went back to Eleazar and those next to him. Carmen . .his mate. I'd never met her before.

She gave him one love-filled look before she turned towards the Volturi with a set face despite the sadness that lined her face. I stood up and walked out into the field, slowly, teeth already bared. There were gasps all around me and startled growls.

I was a frightening sight.

An all white wolf with a black underbelly was not something one saw everyday, especially when said wolf stood up to over eight feet and was built bigger than a horse. I turned my head and caught Eleazar's gaze. A small smile of gratitude flitted across his face but there was also another look on his face, one I could barely stand to see there and one I couldn't put a name too.

But somehow I got the feeling that I had arrived too late. He had already been hurt and I hadn't been there to help him.

He cast a single look to his left where a pair of females stood. Raw grief and rage lined their faces as they clung to each other. I looked back at Eleazar and he nodded once at me. It was all the incentive I needed.

I turned towards Aro and this time, I didn't bother with niceties. I bared my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him. And as I turned my body fully towards him, I roared.

Aro had always been very well-mannered and cultured. Always into the arts and history and all that shit. His long black hair was held back from his face as always, his black cloak immaculate in the pale morning light. If one didn't know him, you wouldn't be able to notice the sheer fear that flooded his eyes. As it were, his lips stretched into a small smile of welcome on his papery white face.

"This is certainly a surprise, old friend. Where have you been hiding?"

He was expecting me to shift because for some reason I could never resist hurling obscenities at him. It pissed him off. But I was way past wanting to annoy him. I really really _really_ wanted to feel my teeth sink into his throat and feel his sharp bitter venom, mixed in with the coppery tang of human blood, his last meal, on my tongue.

I was so hungry for that taste that I began to salivate. My teeth were still bared, eyes still angrily narrowed at him but it felt like I was watching everything through a red haze. Aro saw the look in my eyes, the saliva dripping from my canines, and he took a small step back.

"Calmly, _amici mio_. Surely you do want to actually kill the head of the Volturi." _Fuck yes, I did!_

Eleazar's tone was quiet, amused almost but he was also frightened. Of what I'd do and how it would affect the vampire world.

"I see you found a new master. Aren't you glad for all those years I spent training you," Aro drawled out, a small sneer on his face.

There were shocked growls from the shifters, silenced by a single loud bark that emerged from one of the alpha's mouths. And that was when the shit hit fan.

It was like everything froze then immediately resumed in super high speed.

One moment I was growling at Aro, the next I had already crashed into him and my teeth were mere centimeters away from his face. His hands sank into the fur on my neck and he grabbed tight. But his hands were too small to get a good hold of my massive neck. Score one for shifter genes.

I snarled at him, drool dripping onto his twisted, fearful face, then snapped my teeth loudly just a hairsbreadth away from his nose. He let out a startled yowl but he couldn't push me off. Both my paws pinned him to the ground. I felt air rushing at me then a massive body hurled itself at me, pushing me off Aro and sending me stumbling into Caius, who jumped away like a frightened goose.

Ouch.

Fractured ribs.

I didn't know who it was but I looked at the tall vampire with his massive shoulders and gave a wolfy grin that showed my teeth. He came at me again but I swung my paw at him, ducking underneath his arms at the last minute. He screamed, grabbing at the long tears that appeared on his face. I turned back to Aro and growled at him.

Aro was strong. Even though he stood almost a full head shorter than me when I was in human, he was still incredibly strong. After all, he was an ancient. But so was I. And he was nowhere near as pissed off nor as deep into my bloodlust as I was.

His so called guard had crowded him, shielding him with their bodies.

"Don't bother, Jane. The dog long ago learned how to shield his mind," Aro called out, in a tone that wavered between fear and rage. I took a single step forward and roared. I would have crashed right through that circle, flinging them off until I reached Aro's miserable scrawny lily white neck.

I was so ready. Muscles tensed to spring, body arched and claws and teeth at the ready.

Then Eleazar flung himself at me, jumping on my back and wrapping both arms around my neck in some sick parody of a hug.

"You must stop! We can end this without any more bloodshed," he hissed into my ear. I shook my body viciously and flung him off. Fuck that. I wanted bloodshed! He was back on me in seconds, wrapping himself around my body like a vine. "Tay, listen to me! You must stop! Please, for the love of the gods, stop!"

He was choking me. The bastard was actually choking me. His arms were completely wrapped around my neck and he was squeezing with all his worth. If he wanted to snap my neck, he could have. But the pressure stopped short just of that. Black dots swam in front of my eyes and I let out a single huff then stood up straight.

Eleazar let go slowly, warily stepping over and around me until he stood between Aro and I. The stupid git. How sure was he that I was firmly in control? That I wouldn't hurt him? A low growl rumbled its way out of my chest, a reminder to Eleazar that he needed to step back. He held out a hand towards me and his long fingers brushed over the side of my muzzle.

"Aro, if you push this . .I won't be able to stop him," Eleazar gritted out.

"You mean you still haven't taught the dog how to roll over? As I remember a cage works pretty well," Aro snarled.

Eleazar didn't need to look at me to know that I was already crouched and ready to attack. "Really not the smartest stand to take, right now." Aro's ruby red lips thinned as he scowled at Eleazar. He knew that his former follower was right. It hurt to admit it, I could tell. His bright red eyes flared with rage and his fingers curved into claws before relaxing once.

"What then?" Aro gritted out, a forced smile on his face now.

"I suggest you come to an agreement," Eleazar said sternly.

If I had been able, I would have raised an eyebrow at his bossy tone. As it were, I flashed another wicked wolfy grin.

"Don't try to read him, he's just going to eat your arm," Eleazar said with a small smile when Aro stepped forward, his hand already held out.

"will your . . .friend shift then?" Eleazar looked at me and lifted one eyebrow.

I snarled in reply.

"Don't think so," Eleazar replied briskly.

"Then how, dear friend, are we supposed to reach an agreement?"

The expression on Aro's face was serene, sweet almost. It always pissed me of the way he could hide his emotions so well and because his scent was incredibly strong due to his age, I couldn't always smell his emotions. Behind us, someone cleared their throat then started walking forward.

"Eleazar," came a tight voice.

Inwardly I groaned, as I recognized Edward's voice.

"I believe we have a solution for your problem," he continued. Aro's chuckled, a light annoyingly pleasing tinkling laugh. "My dear Edward, if I have trouble reading him, what makes you think you can read his thoughts?"

Fuck me, he _was_ a mind-reader.

I hadn't turned back and Edward hadn't come any nearer so I couldn't see his face. But I could just imagine that pinched look becoming frustrated.

"I cannot. But one of the shifters can. Alphas can communicate telepathically. Maybe they can give it a try."

Aro frowned at this while Eleazar looked contemplative. He looked at me and I shrugged my massive shoulders. I hadn't been home in a long time and as far as I knew, the Quileutes were the only peoples with the power to shape shift in their blood. I hadn't run across any other shifter alphas to find out about that.

"So how do we proceed?" Eleazar asked Edward.

I rolled my eyes. This mediator shit was right up Eleazar's alley. And it was so annoying that he was good at it. I was actually beginning to calm down and think rationally. Well . .semi-rationally.

Sam came forward slowly. The poor pup had drawn the short end of the stick.

When he neared me, I turned, keeping my focus shifting from Aro to him and back again. I didn't like anyone approaching me from my back, especially any one of my own kind. He came slowly, his huge legs quivering slightly. He was being affected by the force of another older alpha and he couldn't even notice. By the time he reached where Edward was standing, which was a few meters in front of me, near Eleazar, his head was lowered almost to the ground.

"What now?" Eleazar asked.

_Again with the tone, Ellie boy._

_Oh . .Eia. I wondered where you'd disappeared to._

"Sam? Are you ready," sullen asked, tilting his head up slightly. A small nod before he shakily stood up. Now that he was near, I could see his form clearly. He was about the size of a pony, which was the usual size for a beta, not an alpha. Sam looked at me then I felt a slight nudge then a push that felt disturbingly intrusive against my mental shields.

'Can you hear me?'

His voice was subdued as he spoke to me. I tilted my head to the side in surprise.

'This feels . . .really uncomfortable,'

My voice was deeper, made rougher by me being in a beast's form. He turned to Edward and he nodded before saying, "we can begin now."

'You're a cocksucker,' I began, glaring at Aro.

I heard Sam's surprised yelp then, 'what?'

'Not you, kiddo. Everything you hear is for Aro now.' I rolled my eyes at Sam while explaining.

"uhhh. . . he says hello," Edward said as he read Sam's thoughts. A bitter laugh emerged from Aro.

"You don't have to edit for my sake. He has unbelievable boorish manners that even I was unable to whip out of him." Aro's tone was sharp and caustic. I narrowed my eyes at him. _not for lack of trying_. Beside me, I felt Sam tense then an odour of extreme embarrassment emanated from Edward before he said, "he says he can smell Caius' ass on your breath."

If steam could have come out of Aro's ears, I'm sure it would have.

The look on his face mellowed me somewhat.

"Love of gods, Tay. Stop being so immature," Eleazar groaned out next to me, face in his hands.

'Hey, kid. This is how an alpha handles the volturi,' I wriggled my eyebrows at Sam and his eyes widened at the stream of thoughts that tumbled into his head. Even Edward took a short step backward.

"Eleazar's mine, assface. And for some strange reason, he seems to think this bunch of sullen fucking vegetarians are his to protect and that makes them mine too. No one hurts what's mine."

"They broke the law, mongrel. This is not your world. It's mine. Not your words that's law but mine." Aro shrugged off Jane's hand as he moved forward.

"You forget where you are. And you've definitely fucking forgotten who you're talking to. This isn't Volterra. And I am _the_ alpha. _My _word is law here. And we both know no laws were broken."

Aro's face tightened as he struggled to keep his anger in check.

"This is the last time you will come near me and what's mine, Aro, because if I smell you again, I'll fucking go medieval on your pale glittery ass."

Aro snarled but made no move. Personally, I thought it was just for show. He was losing face in front of his followers and their so-called witnesses. He didn't want to appear weak. But I guess he probably wanted to live more. Because his face suddenly cleared and a benovelent smile crossed his face.

"So you can vouch for the girl then? You've seen her kind before obviously."

He said this loudly and I knew he was looking for an out.

'What girl, kid?' I sent out to Sam.

'Ummm . . .Jake's imprint. Reneesme,'

Oh right. Ewww. Reneesme.

"I raised one like her for ten years," Edward's voice was slightly stunned as he repeated what he gleaned off Sam.

The smile was forced, making his papery skin appear like it was stretching uncomfortably.

"Did you, now? Very well then. We were merely here to make sure this hybrid wouldn't be a danger to our world. It has been done."

I glared at Aro, my eyes gleaming with renewed bloodlust. It took some prodding - ok, more like getting wacked upside the head by my tail - for Edward to say what I wanted to tell Aro.

"There is one more thing. One more debt that must be re-paid,"

"And what would that be?" Aro bit out through that forced smile.

"You took a life that wasn't yours to take."

Aro sneered and took a step towards me, red eyes flashing.

"If this is about that whore-"

I growled at him, baring my spectacularly knife-like canines.

"Oh no, you did me a favour there, you twat,"

"Then what life do you mean?"

Aro had actually stepped so close to me that my drool was dropping right on his designer inner coat. He didn't notice. He'd only remember when he was half way out of Washington and my scent remained on him. Small kicks. It was because of this that I allowed my paw to touch his palm. His eyes widened then narrowed in fury as he received my thoughts. I broke the connection quickly.

"You cannot be serious!"

"like a fucking heart attack," Edward said as he slowly began to step back. He twined his hand in the fur on Sam's neck and pulled him along. It would have been funny to watch, this skinny kid pulling a horse-like wolf away like a naughty puppy. But what was funnier was Aro's expression.

This sure as shit beat pummeling him into itty bitty pieces. Or getting torn to bits while I attempted to.

His face was so twisted, so fucking furious, I felt a small tinkle of respect towards him that he still didn't lunge for my throat. I would have been unable to resist the challenge.

"You unbelievably stupid mongrel!" he gritted out.

I could actually hear his teeth grinding and I was sure that if his veins had still been functioning, at least one would have popped. Aro took a deep breath then released it slowly. A grimace crossed his features as a lungful of wolf and earth got lodged in his chest.

"A moment." This was murmured in a very low tone.

He held out his hands to Marcus and Caius and they remained frozen as they exchanged thoughts. His eyes remained on me, but I knew he was barely focused on me which was a huge shocker. Behind Aro, there was a skinny brown haired vampire. She was mousy, almost, and incredibly timid-looking, lacking in the usual unnatural grace most of her kind possessed though she was still beautiful. She hovered behind Aro, a frightened goose trying to protect her more ferocious young. I wondered what her deal was a moment longer before I dismissed her from my thoughts. Aro's eyes had refocused on me again.

"_Niet de tweeling . .En niet mijn tracker. Kies een andere_," he bit out.

If I could have raised my eyebrow I would have. Who would have thought Aro spoke _that_ language? My eyes roved over the crowd as I contemplated whose head I was going to be ripping off. Not the twins and not the tracker, Aro had said.

'Sam. Ask Ellie which one of these bastards I can kill,' I sent out to the younger alpha.

His shock coursed through the bond he had formed with me but I heard the quick shuffling of feet before Sam responded, his voice seemingly horrified. I don't think he understood why I would choose to push and goad the Volturi when Aro was more than willing to walk away and stay gone or, better yet, why I would choose to spill blood – or in this case venom, which Is really gross by the way- when I could end it without violence.

But not only was he young but he didn't have the history that I did with Aro. After the years he had spent torturing me . .experimenting on me, I owed him a world of hurt and humiliation. And I also knew that I needed to satisfy, if only marginally, the bloodthirsty demon inside me.

I couldn't _not_ kill.

Sam's reply finally came and with it a description. I found my target and zeroed in, eyes narrowed. I bared my teeth a series of low growls began emanating from my throat. The vampire locked eyes with me and just like that, it knew that I was going in for the kill. Drool dripped down from my teeth and my entire body arched and tensed. And like a coil that had been sprung, I struck, a loud roar ripping past my throat.


End file.
